The Princess and the Hanyou
by Byrde13
Summary: Princess Kagome wasn't like those stuck up Princess's her parents made her hang out with occasionally. And she certainly didn't like being paraded in front of 'potential' husbands. But, then she meets an inu-hanyou who makes her promise him. She's not exactly sure what, but she's quick to realize that it's not your average pinky promise.
1. An Ultimatum

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Author's Note: All I own of Inuyasha is the first season and the movies. Nothing more. Also, rated 'M' for a reason, people. Can't be held responsible for minors not doing what they're told. I realize Inuyasha and Company are a bit OCC. Honestly, you can't really expect them to have the exact same personalities if they've lived such different lives. Of course I'm trying to keep them as much in character as possible, but don't come bitching at me if you think this person couldn't have said this, or that person couldn't have possibly felt that way. It's my story, if you have a problem with the characters go write your own story and leave me be. Another thing, I enjoy constructive criticism. Don't just beat my story down if you don't like it, tell me why. That's it, and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: An Ultimatum

"Promise me." _Okay. Whatever you want. Anything_. "Promise me." The deep timbre of his voice echoes around me, and I shiver. From fear? No, never. From somewhere I can't even explain. Somewhere I don't understand. His hand is grasping mine, but I don't know where he is. His nails bite into my palm, but it only reassures me that he isn't going anywhere. I feel his breath ghost by my ear, and I shiver again, feeling the heat from that unknown place again. He chuckles darkly, and I can practically feel his smirk. "Promise me." He snarls.

"Promise what?" I would do anything for him, but I still want to know what I'm giving him.

"You." This time, when I shiver, it is from fear. But not from him. "I want you to promise me you." Myself? My heart? Soul? Body and Mind? My life? I don't even know if it's mine to promise someone else. And the words I know I want to say stick in my throat. I keep pushing at them. I know he's waiting for me to say something. He knows I won't give him what he wants me to. I can't. But he's still smirking that stupid smirk I can always feel. And I feel them rushing up. Bubbling over before I can catch them.

"I promise." This time, when I feel his smirk, it's on my throat. I tilt my head back and wait. And then I scream.

*/*

"Kagome?" I'm startled awake when I hear my name. My mother is sitting on the edge of my bed, her hand on my hip with my back to her. Already my dream is escaping my consciousness. "It's time to get up." Uhg. Hell no.

"Why?" I mumble into my pillow, but I know she can still understand me.

"You have to get ready for lunch today. We're meeting Prince Naraku from Osaka today." Hell no. No way. Won't happen. Nah Uh.

"Oh, well, in that case, close the door on your way out."

"Want me to send a maid in?" Good, she fell right into my devious little trap.

"What for?" I can hear the confusion in her voice when she answers.

"To help you get dressed, of course."

"I'm already dressed for bed. No need to undress and then put it back on." She sighs and pops my hip lightly.

"You have to go this time, Kagome." I think we've had this conversation before. In fact, I'm sure we had it just last night.

"Nope. Not gonna." I've already been through Prince Koga, Prince Sesshomaru, and that simpering Prince Hojo. They were all torturous. Koga was grabby and wouldn't give me any space. Sesshomaru was cold and barely looked at me. And Hojo? Well, let's just say that he probably won't be coming around after the first five minutes of our meeting was spent with him screaming like the pansy he is. I almost chuckle out loud at the reminder. After him, I told my parents no more. Apparently, they didn't take me seriously.

"Kagome, please, let's not do this today. You're our Princess, our first child." And just like that, I'm getting exasperated with where this one-sided conversation is going. "When your father and I move on, we want you to take over, and you can't do that until you are properly married." I roll my eyes and don't say anything. There's no need. She won't listen. Father won't listen. Nobody ever listens. "We want you to be happy." And there it is. She doesn't want me to be happy. She wants me to have a ruling husband that will take care of me. And when she says take care of, they all mean to boss me around and expect me to be the doting, quiet, child-bearing wife. And there's no way in hell I will ever be like that.

"Go away. I'm not meeting him, or any other Prince of some-place-or-other, ever again." She rises after a sigh and crosses my room. Before closing my door, she has one final say in the matter.

"You're so selfish, Kagome." Am not. It's them who are being selfish. I just want my own life. I roll over onto my back and look up at my ceiling. Why did I have to be born a Princess? Or even be born first. Sota hasn't been paraded around a bunch of Princesses like a prized horse to be won. It's ridiculous, and I can't stand much more of it. I have to get out and do something. Anything, really, just as long as I am the one deciding it.

My mind made, I throw the heavy down comforter off my body, pad over to my wardrobe and grab one of my lighter dresses. It's buried in the back so no one can see it, and I have to pull some of those more atrocious gowns out in order to get to it. It's a mess when I finally wriggle my lithe body into the green fabric, but I'm fast about it. As I'm slipping my feet into more adequate shoes I brush my hair into a ponytail then dart out my room to the heavy garden door, sliding past anyone who would stop me, and run for the woods that encompass my fortress of bars and orders. I'm free. That is, until around dinner time when I'll have to go back or have guards running after me while I'm in my tranquil little paradise. Fingering my necklace, a nervous habit, I stroll through the hidden path until I come across the most beautiful sight.

I don't think anyone noticed the huge tree that sits almost in the middle of the clearing. And, really, I hope nobody ever does. It's my tree. So big around, and so tall that even the roots that protrude from the ground could hide several people. And, at night, little lightning bugs and white flowers come out to play, and it almost makes you want to cry when you witness it all. I've named it Goshinboku. My God Tree. Immediately I find the groove in the roots that perfectly holds my body and begin playing with my necklace.

"What'cha got there, wench?" I can't help the scream that comes out of me. Or the very graceful-sarcasm-way I leap away and tumble onto the grassy floor. I groan at the pain that shoots up from the back of my thighs to the crick in my neck. "Not very graceful, are ya?" And there's that voice again. I shoot up and put my fists in front of me, like my guards once taught me when I was very small. Before my father insisted that Princesses shouldn't learn how to fight.

I must look horrendous-hair in a frayed mess from my ponytail, dirt smudged all over me, dress rumpled and a scared but determined look in my eyes- because the man that stands before me gives a chuckle. Well, not exactly. He does chuckle, right from a very annoying smirk, but he's not exactly a man. A hanyou. A _hanyou_. Oh, my God, a beautiful hanyou jerk. And then he's right in front of my face, and I can't move. Oh, I can't move. His golden eyes have paralyzed me, I'm sure. Silver hair blowing around us, brushing against my exposed skin, so silky. And, at the very top, are two twitching dog ears. Dog ears! A dog hanyou. My fists are lowered-movement!-my breath coming in short pants, a burning in my lower stomach. He must be controlling me. I have no idea what's going on. How could I? He's so close all I can see are his eyes now. But, now, they're a burning pit of deep gold, and red starts to bleed into the outer edges. And then a fuzzy blackness. But, I can't tell if that's his eyes, or mine. It must be mine, because the next thing I know, everything is black, and I crumble.

*/*

"Promise me, Princess." _I've already promised you everything I can_. "No, not everything." _Then_ _what_? _Whatever you want from me_, _I will give it to you_. "Then promise me." _I promise_. _I promise a thousand times over_. "Not good enough." _Fine_. _An eternity tenfold_. "That's better." A snarling mouth. Dripping fangs. A scream.

*/*

"Hey, wake up." Something nudges my aching shoulder, and I let out a complaint. "Bitch, I said wake up." Well, that gets me up.

"Don't call me that." I put a hand on my forehead and sit up. Boy, that ground is really lumpy. Smells good though. Forest-y and with a nice musk. Uh, that's not the forest floor. I peak up, then hide my face in my hands with a squeak. Nope. Not the forest floor. A chuckle shakes me slightly, and I glance up into the face of the hanyou. He's smirking again. Something about it nags at the back of my mind, but I don't worry about it. Actually, a lot of things about him nag at me. Still, not important. "My mom is gonna be really happy." The smirk drops from his face-good-and a confused expression twists his features. Still beautiful, nonetheless.

"Why? You're in the lap of a hanyou." Oh, right. Hanyous aren't what most people would call 'good company'. Like they would even know what real good company is.

"Well, I'm sure she could look past that since I'm at least allowing a guy in my general vicinity." I didn't think his face could get any more confused. Well, I was wrong.

"What?" I ignore his question and look around to notice we're higher up than the roots. Ok, we'll definitely be getting to that. Or, maybe we'll get to it now.

"Why are we sitting up in the tree?" I twist to get a better look at my surroundings. Something seems a little off.

"I'm more comfortable. Besides, I wasn't going to let you fall." Well, I figured that out on my own. Jeesh, why does the place look so weird? I think he notices where my thoughts are, because he answers my unspoken question for me. "You slept for a while. Figured I should wake you before it got any darker." Oh, no. No, not good. I'm gonna die. I stiffen completely, then start trying to get down. Unfortunately, what he thinks is comfortable just means really high off the ground for me. So, probably knowing I won't stop, he grabs me around the waist and drops us both onto the ground. Very gracefully, I might add. No sarcasm.

"Thanks." I say, distractingly. In my nervous state, as I start to walk away, I reach up for my necklace, the one I was playing with when mystery guy startled me. But it's not there. It's _not there_. I immediately stop and start feeling for a bulge in my dress in the shape of the small sphere. _It's not there_. I'm in a panicked mode, now. Any minute now and Mother and Father are going to send the guards after me. But my necklace.

"What's wrong?" He's leaning up against the tree, still with that stupid smirk. But, I can't let that get to me.

"My necklace. I can't find it." Was that a twitch in his smirk? Why did he twitch?

"Oh? Is that all?" _Is that all_? A spark of anger shoots up my body. How dare he?

"That necklace has been in my family for generations. It's very important. I'm sorry you don't think anything of the one piece of jewelry I ever wear, but I have to find it." My hands are balled into fists, but he's still smirking. "So, if you wouldn't mind, either help me look, or go away and don't bother me while _I_ look." His smirk only gets bigger.

"What's it worth?" Seriously? Is this guy for real? I think my jaw hits the ground.

"More than this land." What kind of reward is he wanting? Probably gold.

"No. Not what its monetary value is." What does that even mean? What other type of value would it have? "What's it worth to you?" He's closer now. Only a couple of feet away. A shiver runs up my spine.

"Anything." Something sparks in his eyes.

"Anything? Are you sure?" I gulp, but don't hesitate.

"Yes." Only a foot between us, now. I can feel his breath ghost across my face. I'm weak in the knees, and that look is back in his eyes. The same one that caused me to faint.

"Then promise me." Oh, God. A heat pools inside me. I should not be this affected by him.

"Promise what?" Jewels? Safe living? My first born?

"Anything I want." Oh. Is that all?

"For how long?"

"For eternity." So, my most prized possession, or anything this hanyou could ever want. It's almost laughable how quickly my mind is made up for me.

"Okay." He moves so fast. He grabs my left wrist in one of his clawed ones and brings me flush against his body with his other on the small of my back. A subsonic growl passes from his chest to mine, and my breast tingle from it.

"Say it, Kagome." How does he know my name? Why is he so close? Oh, why does any of this matter?

"I promise." My face tilts the smallest degree so our noses don't brush. In the distance I can hear the thunder of hooves.

"No, promise _me_." Promise him? How would I promise him? Something tugs at the back of my brain. His name. He wants me to promise him with his name. But he never told me his name. All the same, it's there. I can feel it. A part of me. Something I've always known.

"I promise," here it is, "Inuyasha." And with that, he swoops down and places his lips on mine. Firm, unrelenting. Hungry. Sealing the deal, and searing me with passion. Oh, wow. His tongue swipes at my bottom lip, and before I even think about if I want to grant him access or not, he makes the decision himself. He dominates me; with only a kiss he has stolen me. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't think. And, then, it's over, and I miss it. Oh, how I miss it. My eyes open, and, there, in front of me, is the pink of my Shikon jewel. But how? And it hits me so suddenly.

"You had it all along." I push away from him, and I still miss his lips, but now it's accompanied by the feeling of loss of his body.

"Had to find a way to make you promise." He smirks. And then he's gone. And I'm stumbling through the forest. _He had it all along_. What have I gotten myself into?

I don't even notice when the guards find me. Or when they take me back to the castle with my mother's scrutinizing features, my father's scowling mouth, or my brother's amused eyes. I immediately go to my room, close the door with a twist of the lock, crawl into bed with my wrinkled dress, shivering, and fall into a dark dream of golden eyes and horrible promises. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Story Time

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Chapter 2: Story Time

It's a week before I can sneak out again. Not only because I'm being watched like a child, but because I can't find the courage to go to my secret place. Would he be there? What will he make me do for him? For some reason, I can't come up with anything that I wouldn't be able to live with. So, grabbing another of my special dresses-pink, today-I sneak out towards the place I used to treasure, but now fear. My Shikon jewel is under my dress now, though I doubt he would try taking it again. He's already gotten what he wanted. I'll have to give him whatever he wants. Do whatever he wants. And then, I'm before my Goshinboku. And I don't see him. He's not here, and I breathe out a sigh of relief and start towards the groove in the roots.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back." Something shoots up my body, and I can't distinguish between fear and that unknown feeling that only surfaces when I even think about him, which has been constant. I whirl around, tripping on my own feet and fall to the ground. Damn. He's laughing. "Still as graceful as a new born lamb." I know it's not lady like, but I snort in the general direction that I hear his voice-up in the tree, of course- and grumble under my breath about jerks and their mouths. A soft thump resonates from my left, and I glare up at the silver haired god-hanyou, damn it- as he makes his way to me. I expect him to just stare down at me, like he's better than me, but he leans down, grasps my arm and pulls me up. Most cliché stories would have the timid Princess losing her balance and stumbling into the guy's body, bringing them so close and causing a spark between them that starts their hunger for love. Well, it doesn't exactly happen like that. And when I say 'exactly' I mean I do stumble from his force, but what happens after that is not romantic in any way.

No, my entire body presses against his, he fists my hair in his free hand, forces my head back to look up at him, and steals my breath with a heated kiss. It's not sweet or loving or romantic in any way. It's hunger, and passion, and dominate. It makes me weak in the knees, his tongue dueling with my own, my hands gripping the red fabric of his weird clothing, and that strange feeling pooling into the pit of my stomach. And just like that he pulls his lips from mine and sets my soul on fire with his ocher eyes.

"I want you to make your first promise." Pretty eyes. What's a promise? My eyes are half lidded, and he leans close to me again. "Bitch, listen to me." And then he had to ruin it. I regain my bearings and push myself away from him. I can't think with him anywhere near me.

"Don't call me that. You know my name, use it." I glare at him and cross my arms. I'm so confused about everything, especially with how I'm reacting, and it just makes me frustrated and even more confused. But, apparently, he doesn't believe in space, because he's right back in my personal bubble. I'm breathing in his scent again, and falling into his mesmerizing eyes, my brain muddled and my heart pounding.

"Wench, make your first promise." His voice is husky from anger and our kiss, his hands wrapped around my upper arms, keeping me right where I am.

"Okay, pretty eyes." He jostles me slightly, and it clears my head slightly to recognize the words that tumble from his lips. Oh, what those lips have done to mine. This requires another mild shake. Damn. _Focus, Kagome_. "Okay, what promise?"

"Come back tomorrow." I'm more startled than if he would've asked me to sing Mary Had a Little Lamp while baaing and crawling on my hands and knees. My face scrunches in confusion, and I nod my head before realizing I have to speak the magic words.

"I promise, Inuyasha." Huh. Even his name tastes good on my lips. Oh, wait, that's his tongue back in my mouth. Am I thinking? Not anymore. I slide my hands into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pushing his tongue back, followed by my own. I caress his fangs and groan. Oh, sweet gods, what am I doing? Doesn't matter because his hands cup my bottom, pressing myself into him and causing me to forget everything proper I've ever been taught. I barely know anything about him, and yet I'm losing myself to him. I would never have let anyone else do this to me. What's so different about him? It's like ice water through my blood, and I push him away with as much force as I can muster. And all the jerk does is smirk at me. Jerk. Oh, I already called him that. Ass, then.

"You know, we should really know more about each other before we swap spit." This just makes him grin.

"What better way to get to know each other than to 'swap spit'?" He's folded his arms into his baggy red garb, and I feel myself craving to be wrapped in those arms. Preferably with both of us in that warm looking shirt. Naked. Uhg. Stop it, now.

"I barely know anything about you. You barely know more about me than my name and that I'm a Princess." I have to look away towards the giant tree so that I can even think about words.

"You're a Princess?" And then I'm looking right back at him.

"You called me a Princess. I just thought you knew like you knew my name." I'm so confused, especially since I don't see any hint that he's trying to trick me again.

"I never called you Princess. Didn't know to." And, apparently, it doesn't seem like he cares, either. He turns and strolls over to the Goshinboku, then jumps into the branches. Conversation over. So, accepting the end of our meeting for today, I turn back to the hidden path, and head home, not wanting to think about how different my future is about to become.

*/*

Fist slamming down on the table, Naraku growls, his blood boiling. How dare that selfish little twit ignore him? She didn't even meet him. Pure rage flowing through his body, lighting his blood. Damn her. She will be his. No matter what.

*/*

"So, you did come back." It's a little unsettling how I'm getting used to him and his disembodied voice when I first show up to our little rendezvous point. I don't say anything as I finally settle into the roots. I've been trying to rest in the cradle of their arms since last week when I first met the insufferable, sexy hanyou. I sigh and wait for the tell-tale drop from him, but it never comes. Moody, much?

"Are you going to come down?" I wait, feeling dejected for some reason.

"No. Not today." Great. I get to feel like I'm talking to myself today.

"I'd really like to know a few things from you." Again, I wait. I seem to be doing that a lot in the last few minutes.

"Go on." Yay. Permission.

"Well, I guess there is one really important thing I'd like to know." Now he's the one waiting. "How old are you?" I don't think this is the question he thought I was going to ask.

"What?" I push a strong breath out from between my lips.

"Well, you're a hanyou. You seem to know your way around the forest quite well, so you must have been here a while. Of course, humans and youkai aren't very accepting of hanyous, still, so you would've moved around a lot. But, you know this tree very well, meaning you've been here several times before. But, I've been coming here almost every day for eight years, and I've never come across you before. Of course, you don't look but a couple of years older than me, so I'd just really like to know how old you really are." I guess my observation really did surprise him, because he jumps down in front of me and holds my stare for several moments. Even after succumbing to his gaze several times now, I can't help the burning that travels throughout my very body. Will it ever stop?

"Two hundred and three." Hmm. Lookin' good, grandpa. Well, great great great... you get the picture.

"Okay. Family?" A flicker of something passes through his eyes, and I wonder if I've made a mistake. Meeting him, promising everything, finding this tree. Maybe I should break my promise for once.

"Mother died when I was young. Father is away. I have a step-brother that likes to forget I exist." And it dawns on me.

"Your father is Inu-no-Taisho." Oh, no, what have I done? There aren't very many dog youkai anymore. Such a proud race, and incredibly regal. Inu-no-Taisho's wife died many years ago. Some said she had a son, but no one had ever really seen him. Of course some youkai kingdoms took humans as spouses-really more like concubines-but they hardly ever actually conceive. Recognition dawns in Inuyasha's features, and I notice how soft his face really is. I can definitely see some resemblance, but not much. And, I'm glad for that. "Which means your brother is Sesshomaru." He flinches slightly, like I've actually punched him across the face. Must be a sore subject. But, hey, if he's going to be sticking his tongue down my throat and rubbing his hands all over me, then he's going to have to tell me about himself.

"What about yours?" Oh, good. He's participating. I pat the root that sticks out beside me, but it doesn't appeal to him, apparently, because he pulls me into his arms and leaps back into the tree. Let me tell you, what a rush. I almost threw up on him, and then there definitely wouldn't be any kissing later.

"Warn me next time, yeah? That'd be great." I give him a glare, and he smirks back at me. I'm really hating that sinful mouth of his. "My mother and father are trying to marry me off." Is he growling? "But every time they try to set me up with one of their picks, I end up 'making a fool of myself' and shaming them." I look up at him, his gaze dark with something twisting in the depths of those eyes. "All on purpose, of course." And then that look is gone.

"What do you mean?" Guess it's story time.

"Well, one time, they wanted me to meet Prince Hojo in the garden. Chaperoned, of course. So, I went, and when we sat down after a couple of minutes of walking and causing my brain to disintegrate from all the boring flower talk, he starts screaming like a little girl." I have to hold back a chuckle and look away from my silver haired companion. "He finally found the little frog in his pocket, and I looked very innocent when I asked him why he didn't like my present." And the dam broke. I'm pulled into his chest tighter, his nose and mouth finding the crook of my neck as we both laugh at my antics. At least he thought it was funny. No one else did. Well, except for Sota, but he thinks everything is funny.

"So that's what you meant when you said you don't allow guys near you." I find my cheeks flaming as a claw tipped finger brings my face up to his, lips brushing mine as he talks. "Why don't you want to be near guys?" I take a shuddering breath.

"I'm near you, aren't I?" And that's when we start tongue wrestling again.

"Promise me I'll be the only male to ever gets this near to you." And, again, I don't hesitate.

"I promise, Inuyasha." Anything to feel his lips on mine again. His hands on my body. One daringly under my skirt, warming my outer thigh, the other weaving through my wavy locks. A fire shoots straight to my belly, and I try to press myself into him more. Unfortunately, he decides to end our kiss as he pulls his hand out from under the yellow fabric. I've already decided that no matter what, I'll be visiting this place again tomorrow, and the day after, and as long as I am physically able. Whether he makes me promise or not.


	3. To the Death

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Author's Note: Slight lime in this one. Be aware. Enjoy. But not too much. O.o

Chapter 3: To the Death

That wench is going to be the death of me one of these days. Every day she comes back, wearing one of those thin dresses that mold to her in all the right places, yet seem to ghost across her like the fingers of a lover. Gah! And she makes me think in poems! I think about her sweet lips like nectar, the slope of her graceful neck that I wish to riddle with little love bites. And then, I think about throwing her onto the ground and pounding into her fragile little body until the cows come home.

We've grown closer, and I find myself aching when she has to leave me every evening. We tend to make each other more angry than happy sometimes, and it's not even my fault. Most of the time. Sometimes. She's just so damn stubborn! And it makes my demon want to bend her over my knee and make her submit. Except I think my demon enjoys the way her eyes flash and her hands ball up when she makes her stand. And then her breath comes quick and fast, and I find myself wishing I could shred those pesky dresses.

Every day I make her promise me something. To wear her hair down, to take those silly shoes off, to show me the thin flesh of her wrists. I'm wearing her down, I know. One of these days I won't have her promise me something so innocent. But, these things I ask sometimes only seem little. To me, they are powerful. I enjoy grabbing fists full of her hair when I bruise her lips with kisses. Her dainty feet are so unlike mine, and it only reminds me how different we are. And the insides of her wrists, which I know she is not allowed to show to other men, make me shudder and I wish to crush her against Goshinboku and press myself into her again and again. Yes, she will definitely be the death of me.

"Inuyasha, are you listening?" Yes and no. Her heart beat, her lungs filling with the oxygen that she inhales through her blue-blooded nose, the different tones of her voice. Those things I hear. But, I have no idea what she is talking about.

"No." At least I'm being honest. I'm sitting on my favorite limb, the one almost directly above that little seat she has made for herself. If I lean over the correct degree I can see the curves of her breasts. Damn. I never used to think like this. No woman could even stand my company, why would I have these thoughts about them? But not Kagome. She's different. She's the one I've been waiting for.

"Inuyasha." It's a warning tone that she has adopted for me. We've been having these secret meetings for about two weeks now, not including the one week she was 'grounded'. Every day she has promised me something. Every day I feel a piece of my resolve breaking, and I know she is feeling the same. "Inuyasha!" I roll my eyes and jump down beside her. She's wearing the green dress today, the same one from when we first met, and I must admit that this one has a special place in my heart. And I think it suits her best. I crouch down in front of her, letting her know that she now has my full, undivided attention.

"I just wanted to know what my promise is today. I have to leave soon." Already? But it feels like she just got here. As I look through the tree line, indeed, I can see the sun slipping away. Well, shit. I arch an eyebrow as I look back at her, give her that smirk that makes her emit that sweet smell, and up the stakes a bit.

"I want you to promise that when you come tomorrow, that you'll kiss me." I can see the confusion written clearly on her features. It's very cute, but not my favorite expression by far. It's almost a tie between when she gets really mad and just after I kiss her senseless.

"But I do kiss you." I give a small chuckle. This is going to be great.

"No, you kiss me back. Tomorrow, you're going to kiss me first." Realization dawns, and she blushes madly. Yeah, she's got a lot of great expressions. As I stand up, I reach out my hand to help her up. It still jars me slightly when she doesn't hesitate to grasp my claw tipped, calloused hands. Or when she runs her tongue over my fangs, or plays innocently with my ears. She's told me before that she doesn't care about my hanyou status. In fact, she said she likes me even more for it. I don't know how to feel about that.

I don't realize I'm still standing in the same place as Kagome is walking away. Before she is gone from my view completely, though, she says:

"I promise, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow." I smirk again and hop back onto my branch. I can't wait for tomorrow.

*/*

"You want me to do what?" Red eyes stare into blue as the two circle each other. A cat and mouse game, for sure.

"Kidnap the Princess." It's not a matter of if the blue-eyed one can do it or not, it was just who the others were in this game. The fact that the red-eyed one said that so casually sent chills down his spine. But, a job's a job. Now, a plan must be made.

*/*

She's wearing the white dress today. This one drives me insane the most. Such a pure color that goes perfectly with her personality and porcelain skin. And all I want to do is make sure there is so much dirt and grass stains on it that no one would question what she was doing in such a pristine dress. Makes me want to howl.

I watch her as she gracefully walks into our clearing and stops before the tree, waiting for me, I'm sure. I know what's going to happen next, and I'm almost giddy with excitement. It's not like we haven't kissed before. Sometimes we've even done a little more. But it's always me who initiates it. This time, it will be her. Before I even realize it, I jump down before her and wait. This is her kiss, so she's going to have to do most of the work.

"Go sit against the tree." I raise one of my black eyebrows at this, and she only mimics me without giving any hints. So that's the way it's going to be, eh wench? I humor her and sit in one of the bigger spaces between the roots, taking up my regular position with my legs crossed and my hands shoved into the opposite sleeves of my old clothing. I almost start to drool when she stalks towards me-and, really, it's like I'm the prey and she is the huntress, and it is so freakin' sexy- her hips swaying and that predatory gleam in her eyes. She's been thinking about this, I know. My Princess sits down on her knees, her shoes forgotten back at the edge of the forest, and slowly removes the sword at my hip, setting it beside me within arms reach.

And that's when she knocks me on my ass-figuratively, of course, since I'm already on my ass. She slowly pulls the soft fabric of her skirt up to the middle of her thighs-good god, is she trying to give me an aneurism? - and climbs into my lap, pressing our bodies so close together. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. I'm sure my eyes are as big as platters at this moment. It's one thing to press against someone while you're standing and making out, but it's incredibly different when that very sexy woman sits directly on your crotch, flush against you, with a very hungry look in her eyes. Did I say fuck yet? Well, fuck. My arms have wrapped around her on their own accord as hers have snaked up to my very sensitive ears. She found out a couple of days ago how the right touch can make me feel. She was red faced for the rest of the day and wouldn't let me come near her. I made her promise not to do that again without her being aware of the consequences.

Well, she's aware now. Trailing her slim digits over the fur of each she dips her face to mine and lightly brushes her lips across my cheek bones, then down my nose, and then the barest touch to my burning lips. I part them, her tongue flicking out to lick across the sensitive flesh just on the inside of my bottom lip. I buck up into her and almost grab her to force her to finish what she's started. Almost. She beats me to it. Suddenly, she's pulling my top lip into her mouth to suck, then teething on it, releasing it when it bruises lightly to push her wet little muscle into my own cavern to caress my fangs and stroke my own tongue. And-get this-while she's doing all this, she's lightly grinding her pelvis into mine. The little bitch wants me to make her scream. I groan and she moans. She whimpers and I growl.

It's getting more heated, and I don't mean just the situation. I can feel the damp heat of her core through my pants and that thin cotton barrier as she presses against me harder. I grab her hips and thrust up, causing her to grip my shoulders as she breaks the kiss and gasps, bearing her neck to me. It takes so much will power to keep from marking her neck so that all may see who she belongs to. With the motion set, her hips don't need my help in finding the right rhythm for us both, so I trail my hands up to cup her slightly bouncing mounds, causing her breath to whoosh out and her thighs to quiver. She's already close to that special something, my cock hard and putting pressure on the little nub hidden within her folds. I can't hold back the snarl that races through me when she starts rubbing an ear in each hand again. Looks like we'll both be falling off that proverbial cliff. A flush has made its way across her face and down her neck, and I wish to follow it down her dress to where I know it ends. And damn it all if I don't wish I could tear our clothes away and ravish her until the destruction of the world.

"That's it, use me to get off, bitch." It's out of my mouth before I even realize I wanted to say anything. It shocks her slightly, hearing something so dirty come out of my mouth. But, apparently she likes it. Her movements falter, and she gives a long, low moan as her body tenses, her fluids coating her fabric barrier while mine shoot out and stain the front of my pants. I'll need a bath when she leaves. She's trembling as she leans into me for support, the scent of everything that just happened tickling my nose.

"Sheesh, wench. I only made you promise me a kiss. If this is what your version of a kiss is, maybe I should make you promise me something a little more." I can practically feel the blush that radiates off her through the red of my fabric, and I give a little chuckle. Never mind her being angry, the face that she was making-lips parted, a sweet flush to her skin, eyes closed and a look of rapture taking over-is my favorite expression. I want to see it more. I have to see it more. I have to be the one to cause that whenever I want, wherever I want, damn anyone else that happens to be near. And that's when I realize.

"Kagome." She grunts to let me know she's listening. "I have to go away for a while." This makes her head shoot up, nearly missing my chin.

"Why?" I can't tell her yet. She wouldn't believe me. Hell, I barely believe it myself. I try to make the decision on whether to lie, or not tell her very much. But, the way she's looking at me, with such trust and confusion, I find my decision already made.

"I can't explain it just yet. But I need you to trust me on this." She gives a minute nod and lowers her eyes.

"How long?"

"I don't know exactly. But I need you to promise me a couple of things before I leave." Again, she gives a nod. "Promise me you won't step foot away from your castle, and that no matter how angry you are with me, that when I give you my sign, you'll meet me here, no matter what time it is or what you're doing." I know it's an odd request, but I can already feel that warm feeling tingle through us both. So she nods and says:

"I promise, Inuyasha." She raises her eyes, and I see such determination there. "But, I have something to give you before you leave." She fishes in the hidden pocket of her gown and removes the strangest necklace I have ever seen. "One of my tutors gave this to me yesterday. She said I would know who it belonged to, and it would keep us bonded as long as they wore it." She holds her hands out so that I can see it more clearly. A loop of purple spheres and white fangs. I know exactly what her tutor meant, and I have an inclination as to who it is, and that she may just know what goes on between Kagome and I. I bend my head and allow my little Princess to slip it on, being careful of my ears and hair. Giving her one last smirk, I pull her up with me, give her the sweetest kiss I have ever given, deposit her onto the ground, and disappear from her line of sight, not letting her know that I watch her as she leaves our Goshinboku to her castle and family.


	4. The Asshole

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Chapter 4: The Asshole

The first couple of days her hanyou was gone, Kagome believed she could do this. Waiting wasn't that difficult, and she could be patient when she wanted. But, that only lasted a total of three days. By the fourth day, she was itching to go to Goshinboku to see if he was there. By the end of the first week, she had put on one of her dresses to make sure he hadn't given her a sign and she misread whatever it was. But, deciding that there was no way she could've missed a note from him, she replaced her dress with one that her parents would approve of. She did that three more times before the sun set. By the end of the second week, she decided that she must've done something wrong. Perhaps she had misjudged that 'kiss' that she had given him. Did he not like her as much as she liked him? Could she have possibly been too bold? But, no, he seemed to have enjoyed himself, and he was making virtually the same noises she had been, and she knew she had enjoyed it. So, he must have liked what she had done.

Then what was taking so damn long? By the end of the third week she was mad. And she stayed that way until the end of the fourth and fifth weeks. But, by then, she wasn't just mad, she was livid. And it only made matters worse when everyone else had picked up on her strange behaviors. Her mother and father partially guessed right after the second week when she started moping around and her studies were dropping.

Obviously, their daughter was in love. But, with whom? The last Prince that was here had been Prince Naraku, and she hadn't even seen him. But, then, as time went on and they saw their own Princess becoming more and more detached, they realized that there was a possibility that they could've been meeting separately. Naraku had left shortly after Queen Higurashi had explained how Kagome was ill and could not leave her bed. And, then, they had discovered that she had left her room around that time, and did not return again until much later. And she did have that sort of dazed look in her eyes. Oh, yes. It was quite obvious now. Kagome and Naraku had definitely been seeing each other, and had fallen for one another. But, that didn't explain why she was so depressed. That is, until they caught word that the Osaka Kingdom just went to war. And whose duty was it to see to the soldiers? Why, Naraku's, of course. Meaning that he had to have left, and Kagome was heartbroken about the prospect of losing her love.

It all made perfect sense. And this is one of the reasons why the little Princess was so livid. They still weren't listening.

"I'm not in love with Naraku." She was confused of course. Her parents had sent for her while she had been pacing her room, waiting. And by pacing, we mean stomping around in circles, grumbling about stupid hanyous and their stupid, big egos and equally stupid, sexy mouths and how stupid she was for letting him manipulate her. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid. And then she had waltzed into the grand room, an angry look on her face while her brain was still calling her stupid, and was abruptly brought into reality when her father had promptly told her they knew everything. She was shocked, and worried, and about to start groveling when her mother wrapped her in her arms and started congratulating her and telling her only daughter how proud she was. If she was shocked before, she was completely brain dead now. And that's when her father once again spoke up about how Naraku was an excellent choice and that they were happy she had fallen in love with such a great Prince. Well, that was definitely what she needed to hear to kick start her brain in order to set them at least a little bit straight. After all, they didn't need to know everything.

"Of course you are. We've noticed how you've been acting, and Naraku has gone off to war. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. We're not mad." Oh, but she was. Still. Not. Listening.

"I'm not in love with Naraku. Who the hell is Naraku anyway?" Well, her parents were listening now. Were they really misguided in their readings?

"Prince Naraku of Osaka?" A blank look on both sides.

"He was the one that you refused to see. We thought you had been meeting him privately." Still, a blank look from their only daughter.

"It was that day the guards brought you back. About two months ago." The first day she had met Inuyasha. And, finally, recognition dawned.

"Ew." She hadn't meant for that to slip out. Really. She vaguely remembered seeing him enter his coach when she was darting past the gardens in order to go to the God Tree. He was greasy with red eyes and gave her the creeps. And that was just from a glance. How in the world could anyone fall in love with that? Were her parents that desperate?

"Ew?" Oh, right. She forgot the filter between her brain and mouth.

"Well, I just mean that," think fast now, or you'll blow everything, "that I couldn't be in love with such a powerful Prince. I'd feel unworthy." That had to be the dumbest thing that had fallen out of her mouth. Of course the oblivious King and Queen of Tokyo bought it.

"But, you are in love with someone." With her mother, it was all statements, no questions. She could be fairly perceptive when she bothered to look past what she wanted to see. And there was no way she could lie about that. She just couldn't do it.

"It's not some stable boy, is it?" Kagome made a face and shook her head. As long as she didn't open her mouth, she wouldn't blow her cover. It couldn't get much worse than her parents believing she was in love with Prince Naraku, right?

Oh how wrong she was.

Six weeks. It took him six weeks to finish his business and get back to Tokyo. Fuck, why couldn't anyone just cooperate with him? It could've gone by a lot faster. But, better late than never, as the hanyou is about to find out. After leaving the small parchment on her pillow-she had a magnificent room, and her scent was heavenly and magnified-he leaped out and waited on his favorite limb for her to come running into the clearing. Running into his arms.

But, she never came. And he grew worried. She had promised, and worry quickly turned into anger. So, when the moon was completely in the sky, Inuyasha darted to the little Princess's room in order to confront her. And wouldn't you know, she was asleep in her big bed, as snug as a bug in a rug. Bitch. He took a moment to take in the beautiful sight she made before roughly grabbing her shoulder and pushing her completely off the bed. Teach her to keep him waiting. Although, he did feel slightly bad when she gave a squeak and a thump sounded heavily from the floor. Maybe he had pushed her a little harder than he would've thought.

Said Princess quickly sat up to glare at her intruder, giving a growl that would've made any inu-youkai proud. How dare he shove her off her bed? He wasn't even supposed to be in her room.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Inuyasha?" _What was he doing in here?_

"You promised, Kagome." Well, that just clears everything up, now doesn't it? Pushing herself up to her feet, she marched over to the red clad hanyou and started poking him in the chest, complete with ranting.

"Yes, I promised you. I promised you I wouldn't step foot out of the castle. I haven't walked in my own garden, or played in my pond in six weeks. _Six weeks_." She was quickly turning into a snarling Princess. And it was actually turning him on. As well as frightening him as he was backed into the wall beside her bed, furthest from the window and his escape route. "I promised you that no matter how angry I was I would drop what I was doing, no matter what God forsaken time it was, and rush to your beck and call. Well, you know what? I didn't get your beck and call." Huh? "I've sat in here waiting for you. _Waiting for you_, you insufferable asshole, like a lovesick little girl. For six weeks." And here comes the tears. "Do you know how I felt? I thought you had abandoned me. That you had decided I wasn't actually worth your time. That you had finally realized that I was just some weak, human girl in love with you, and that you should leave before I started to cling to you." And then the punching. "You stupid, jerk. Why did you make me wait so long?" And all the poor hanyou could do was stare wide eyed at her.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Huh? He didn't mean that. He meant it, but he didn't mean to _say_ it.

"Huh?" At least the punching and crying had stopped. Not that the punches had hurt, but the crying he could definitely live without for the rest of his life. Cupping her cheeks in each hand, Inuyasha bent down and captured her wet lips with his own dry ones. And they both sighed.

"What do you mean you didn't get my beck and call? I left you a note on your pillow." Running his fingers through her thick locks of raven, a crinkle sound caught in his claws. Ah. "Never mind, I found it." And his lips found hers again.

"My parents have planned an arranged marriage." More kisses.

"That's nice. Who's your brother stuck to?" A groan as tongues battled.

"Not Sota. Me." No more tongues. No more lips. No more heat.

"What are you talking about?" Could she have moved on so fast from him? Did he really leave her alone too long? He got back as soon as he could.

"I think we better go to the Goshinboku." That, he could do. Before she could change her mind, or change out of the silk, transparent gown, Inuyasha scooped her up and ran to their clearing, hopping onto his limb, and sat her on his lap. All within twenty seconds. And, yes, he had caught her little slip of the tongue earlier. She was in love with him. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. Someone _loved_ him-a hanyou.

"My parents found out about us." Her voice was quiet, but his hyper-sensitive ears easily caught her whisper. "At first they thought I was in love with Naraku." At this, a growl started up in the hanyou's chest, but he would let her finish before he started ripping throats out. "But I told them I wasn't in love with him, and, for once, they listened." She couldn't look at him while she told her story. She knew she would break down again if she got caught in those breath-taking ocher eyes. So, she kept her eyes on her fidgeting hands. "But, then they wanted to know who had really captured my heart, and I knew I couldn't make them understand, so I kept quiet." The growling stopped, and she quickly realized how that could've sounded. "I'm not ashamed of us, Inuyasha. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I was afraid my parents would try to keep us apart." His heart started beating once again, and, by all that was sacred, he still kept quiet. "They got mad, and accused me of giving my virtue to a stable boy, or of even loving another woman. They kept going on and on, getting angrier and angrier and making up even worse stories. I had to tell them.

"So, I finally said that I was in love with Inu-no-Taisho's son." She paused, waiting to see if he would assume what her parents had also-that she had been sneaking off to see Sesshomaru-but, he kept quiet. "I told them that I was in love with Inuyasha, the great inu-hanyou. Second son of Inu-no-Taisho, brother of Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Kingdom." Here, a few tears leaked out of her chocolate eyes, and he could bare it no longer. Bringing her face up with one clawed digit, Inuyasha held her gaze, begging her to finish her story. "They laughed at me." A sob escaped her throat, and the hanyou pulled her in close so that he could rest his chin on top of her silky black hair. "They said that I had been fooled, and that I was to break it off. And then they sent a letter to Prince Naraku, and he replied almost immediately. My wedding will be at the end of the summer solstice, when he comes back from his war." She couldn't speak any more. She could barely even breathe. And he just held her, like she had always wished someone would. Someone to love her and hold her, no matter what. She let every one of her tears fall onto his crimson coat, vaguely realizing that she had gotten her wish to be wrapped into his arms in it. Though, neither of them were naked, it certainly wasn't the time or place for such things.

"What if I told you I could fix all of this?" The deep timbre of his voice nearly startled her. Quieting her hiccups, she waited for him to continue. "I couldn't tell you before, but I think now is the time." She pulled as far away as he would let her, looking into his soulful eyes. What was he going to tell her? "I went to go have council with my father and brother. To ask for my share of the inheritance so that I may marry you, and break this curse that was put on me." A gasp, dainty hands coming up to touch her mouth. "I'm not allowed to be a Prince. Hanyou's can't be a part of a kingdom. That's why demons and humans don't mate. It causes too many complications. But my parents loved each other, and they knew that, one day, I would find love, and through her, I could find my rightful place." What was he saying? "I'm saying that if I marry you, I could become human, take my place as Prince of the Western lands, and, in doing so, unite our kingdoms." It was so much. Too much to comprehend at one time.

"So, you went to see your father and brother for six weeks?" Inuyasha deadpanned.

"That's as far as you got?" Hell, this was going to be one long conversation.

"Well, I heard everything, but I don't think I understand most of it, so let's just start at the beginning." So, he did. But, first, he had to make her promise him something. "Anything."

"When I've finished, I want you to give me your virtue." Oh, boy, how she had waited for this.

"I promise, Inuyasha."


	5. A Sneaky Wench

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Author's Note: Obviously, if you couldn't tell from the end of the last chapter, this one will have a lemon in it. So, anyone under the legal age-whatever it may be from your country-move along. Don't read it. Blah blah blah. On with the show.

Chapter 5: A Sneaky Wench

At first, he went to go see Sesshomaru. Since her first and only meeting with the inu youkai-which was very quiet and consisted of her slurping her soup, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, belching, and playing with her hair-Kagome hadn't heard very much about him. Apparently, he finally found his equal in a stubborn human girl. And, even after knowing that his elder half-brother despised their relationship, Inuyasha went to him to see what he knew about the Higurashis. He knew a lot.  
The Higurashis had actually been planning on having Kagome and Naraku meet again for a while, seeing as how he was the last Prince that was available and hadn't yet been spoiled by the rude Princess. So, the hanyou pulled a favor. Declare war on Osaka, and make sure that Prince Naraku wouldn't go anywhere near his Kagome for several months.  
"Sesshomaru is at war with Naraku?" Golden eyes stared into brown, a black eyebrow raised.  
"You didn't know?"  
"I didn't care." Really?  
"Aren't you supposed to be the next Queen of Tokyo?" A very Inuyasha-like smirk pulled at her lips.  
"Not unless I'm married." Good point.  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru has actually wanted a good reason to take over Osaka, so I gave him one." Another black brow is raised, except, this time, it's on a fair face. "Naraku has been smuggling slaves from the Main Land, and inu-youkai do not accept that." Only one more reason to love him. "Anyway, after he agreed, I went to my father's kingdom to ask for his blessing and my share of the inheritance." Of course, it was given to him. Even if he wasn't allowed to be a Prince, yet, he was allowed money and love. So, giving his blessing and his share, Inu-no-Taisho sent him on his way. And, next on his way, was the blacksmith, Totosai, and the flea youkai, Myoga. He needed something made, and it had to be fast and perfect. Of course, when asked what he had made, Inuyasha informed Kagome that it was a wedding present, and it would spoil the surprise if he told her what it was. It would be ready within the next month, which would be perfect. Sesshomaru's forces were already closing in on Osaka, and even part of Inu-no-Taisho's guard were keeping a vigilant eye on any of his friends from other kingdoms, which were few and far between. The wolf clan of the Eastern Kingdom admitted to a conspiracy with Naraku, and had willingly put their tails between their legs, giving away all information.

"Naraku had wanted you all for himself, for some reason, so he was going to have part of the wolf clan kidnap you and force you to him." A growl surrounded the area. "Sick bastard trying to take what's mine." A giggle brought him out of his dark thoughts of tearing into the evil Prince, causing him to pick up where he left off, right after sharing a warm kiss between them.

"So, you're not actually Prince Inuyasha?" Right, he had a story to get back to.

"Well, no. Hanyou's aren't allowed to be a part of the Kingdom in that way. It was decided that long ago any hanyou born to a Kingdom should be cast out, made to live on their own, unless they become only one of their halves." An angry flash crossed over the Princess's eyes.

"What the hell gives them the right to do that? You didn't ask to be a hanyou. And it's not even a bad thing. It shows the greatest love in all things. A joining of two races. It should be celebrated, not 'cast out'." Clawed hands grasped her arms as she kept ranting, love shinning in the depths of his eyes. Oh, yes, he definitely had a keeper.

"It's ok. I have an answer to that, as well." She waited with bated breath. Did he find a loophole? "I think your jewel can actually turn me human or youkai." Human or youkai? Human _or_ youkai. As in, not hanyou? As in, not Inuyasha?

"What are you saying?" Of course she would be confused. Who wouldn't be? He was speaking gibberish, obviously, because what she heard couldn't possibly be what he meant.

"Well, I'd choose human, of course. No need to go through all of this again with any children we had. Plus, I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." He was still speaking gibberish.

"I'm still not understanding. What do you mean human?" How was she not getting this?

"Your jewel has the power to grant one wish. I can become a human, take up my birthright, marry you properly, and we can be together. We can unite our Kingdoms. We can be happy together. Your parents will accept me. I won't be a disgrace," and this is where she stoped him with her fingers on his lips.

"You are not a disgrace. You are Inuyasha. You are a hanyou, and I don't give a damn about Kingdoms and ruling and my parent's permission about whom to love. I don't want you as a human, because that is not who you are. I fell in love with a hanyou, and that is who I am going to marry." She was perfect in all ways. She didn't just love him, she accepted him as who he was. But, it would not bring her happiness, and he told her just that. "You stupid jerk. All I need is you to be happy." And she meant it. They were back to kissing and teething and tongues and hands and heat and love. And it was beautiful. Like they had known each other their entire lives. They were made for each other.

"You won't become queen."

"They have Sota." It was so much to think about. She was willing to give up her birthright, a kingdom, for him. A hanyou with barely anything. How the hell did he deserve her? But, she wasn't going to let him think like that. A promise was a promise, after all, and it had been so long since she had seen his cocky, sexy self. She wanted to bring it out of him again.

Grabbing both of his ears in her hands and rubbing them just so, she distracted him enough to raise up and straddle his legs, resting her crotch on his groin and kissing him like her life depended on it. Well, that just about sobered him up. Growling, Inuyasha took ahold of the straps to her gown and lowered them enough to let the thin, silky garment pool at her waist and bearing her upper body to his gaze. Fuck, she was even more beautiful than he thought. Her breasts were perfectly round with dark pink nipples, hardening with the cooler air they were exposed to. Well, he'd just have to warm them up.

Kagome gasped when she felt two warm hands knead her breasts, testing their weight and occasionally teasing her nipples. She had never felt anything like this before, and already it was becoming too much. His mouth was devouring her neck, leaving marks for all to see. Her hips ground into the bulge in his pants, and she was sure it wasn't the large knot at the front. She felt wanton and on fire. Her head thrown back, her hands grasping the front of his coat, she rubbed her heat into him as his mouth found one of her pebbled nipples. _Oh_. How could someone feel all of this at once?

He could barely take this. He still had all of his clothes on, her gown was pooled just under her belly button, and her hips were going wild on his hard phallus. So, taking a split second to decide, he swiftly gathered her safely in his arms, and gently jumped down to the soft grass below, laying her under his heated body while simultaneously taking her silky cloth off. But, that wasn't enough for the soon-to-be-ex-Princess. She wanted him just as naked as she, and she was going to get her way.

Pulling her lips away from his, Kagome grasped the flaps of his crimson top and roughly pulled it open, bearing his muscular chest to her hungry gaze. He was still wearing her beads, and she took a moment to let the warmth of love fill her before she started her own teasing of his body. Her teeth pulled at the flesh just under his necklace, making the hanyou shudder, his face lifting and hips giving light thrusts to her naked womanhood. She was going to be the death of him. She pulled both shirts down his arms, letting him slip his hands through the openings, before flinging them somewhere in the distance, giving a coy smile to her hanyou. Oh, she was going to get it now.

Before she could start at the tie to his pants, Inuyasha crawled down her body, giving his own smirk as he trailed his hands, and then tongue, down her body to her secret place. It was time to be a little more gentle with her. He laid on his stomach completely, bending her legs and pulling them open so he could get an even look at her. She wasn't shy about it, much. Of course she blushed, she didn't know what to expect. But, she trusted Inuyasha, and knew that he was going to take care of her. His hot breath on her made her tingle, and then she felt a knuckle brush up against her lips. Not even she had touched herself there.

He was in heaven. She smelled amazing, and he wanted to first bring her pleasure with his fingers, and then with his lips and tongue. That, he could barely wait for. But, he knew it could be too much for her virgin body, not that he wasn't one too-she was just more sheltered than he- so he flicked her sensitive little nub, then pushed a finger deep inside of her moist cavern after tearing the tip of his nail off with his teeth, loving the sound of her gasp and moan. He definitely wanted to be hearing that for the rest of his life. A strong pull from her body had him breaking his mind from future thoughts, and a grin pulled at his lips. His little bitch was needing him. Not wanting to torture her tonight, he began thrusting his finger inside her tight sheath, and then inserted another, stretching her for later. But, he couldn't take the smell and the sight and the sounds of her moans any more. He had to taste.

So, without faltering in his finger fucking, he leaned forward and sucked her little nub into his mouth. She exploded, and he drank her fluids. She was almost ready, and he felt like he was about to burst inside his pants from her once again. She was breathing hard as he leaned above her again, dipping his head down and invading her mouth with his coated tongue. He wanted her to taste what had just made him almost lose himself. And Kagome loved it. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed him into her more, pressing her naked breasts into his chest and rubbing her aching nipples against him. Fuck, where'd she learn all this?

Taking the hint, he unknotted his pants, and pushed them down his legs, releasing his hard member for her to look upon. And look his little Princess did. He was much larger than the fingers he had just had inside her, but, still, she trusted him, and knew he was going to make her feel wonderful again. The hanyou lined himself against her virgin womanhood, and slid in, nuzzling her neck and whispering the most erotic things in her ear to get her to relax. It seemed to work, until he got to her barrier and pushed forward, not wanting her to think too much about it and have her clinch up more.

It hurt, at first. She had heard stories, of course. Sometimes it hurt really bad, and other times it was just a small pinch. It just depended on the person. Of course, at the time, she didn't really understand what they were talking about, but now she knew. She gave a small whimper, and he stayed as still as he could. She felt wonderful around him. Hot and wet and so tight. So perfect. Inuyasha was gasping for breath. But, damn it, he was an inu hanyou, and he was going to bring his woman pleasure before he took his own.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, and he took that as his go ahead to start. Well, she thought he was going to be just as slow as when he had first entered her. She was wrong. He thrust into her hard and fast, angling up, and she couldn't help the scream that escaped her, or her nails from biting into his back. And all he did was go harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Inuyasha." His name felt magical to his ears. He wanted her to say it again and again.

"Fuck, 'gome, say my name." And she did. She sang it brokenly, she sobbed it, she whispered and shouted, and even said something in another language. Knowing how close he was to breaking, he reached down and pinched the little nub hidden within her folds, listening to her keen his name as she came around this manhood, sucking him dry as he howled her name in release.

And, after wards, as they basked in the glow of their lovemaking, he held her close and made some promises of his own. To never leave her like that again, to always love her, to make sure that she would forever be his, and that he would take care of her, no matter what.


	6. A Win-Win Solution

The Princess and the Hanyou

By: Byrde13

Author's note: yes, this one has another lemon. I know, I'm horrible. So, no kiddies. This one  
also raises the question of what Kagome had said in that other language, but I only speak English, Spanish, a little Japanese and American Sign Language. I don't like Google translator, since it's not always accurate, so I'm not going to actually have her speak Chinese. You'll be able to tell when she says something different. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 6: A Win-Win Solution

"What's keeping you from being a Prince, anyway?" Inuyasha's arms wrap around me as we lay together under the Goshinboku. Despite our lack of clothing I'm very warm, and only a little tired, even after our recent activities. I'll have to return to my bedchambers shortly, but I want to wait until the last minute.

"What do you mean?" How to put this in words?

"Well, you said hanyous were under a curse that keeps them from being royalty. What happens if you take your birthright?" I could tell he was thinking it over. Had anyone even tried before? Or had someone just said one day that hanyous shouldn't be in the kingdom and everyone just figured they were cursing them?

"I don't know. Of course there's the actual curse, but I don't remember very much of it." Well, now that peeked my curiosity. I have to know now. It's imperative. "I have a question for you." I'm startled from my quiet planning by my hanyou's voice. "I know you probably don't know much about youkai, except what your tutors have taught you," he waits for me to confirm or deny, but all I give is a grunt, letting him interpret what I have learned, "and I will try to teach you as much as possible so you can understand." He's so good at so many things, including confusing me.

"What are you getting at?" I push myself up as far as his arms will allow in order to look into his ocher eyes.

"Well," he pauses again, but this time it's from nervousness. What could possibly make him nervous, now, after we have just made love under the Goshinboku? "Since you don't want me to become human, we'll need a Plan B. So, would you become my mate?" Sure. Why not?

"What's a mate?" His ears flatten for a moment.

"It's like being married for youkai, but a much strong bond. Like, same life span, combining of souls, never parting kind of marriage." Oh, like cuffing my soul, my freedom, to another's for the rest of our lives, which would be several hundreds of years. What about if one of us gets bored, or decides it was a mistake?

"Absolutely." Why would I even hesitate about that? I know I would never feel anything but passion and love for my hanyou-except for the occasional anger that would just come naturally from being in his asinine presence- and he was the one who asked, so he certainly wouldn't be feeling bored or regretful. His eyes glow with elation, and he kisses me hard and full of love.

"We'll mark each other, and our souls will combine, and we can never be separated again." Sounds wonderful to me. Perfectly wonderful. I could fly to unknown places, battle the most fierce opponents. If asked, I'd walk right up to Sesshomaru and kick him in his jewels, then, while doubled over, I'd kiss him full on the mouth. "But, I do have one other question for you." Anything. "What did you say earlier in the other language." Oh. That. Shit.

"Um, well, it was the language from the Mainland." I waited with baited breath. Maybe he won't ask me what I had said again.

"So, what did you say?" Shit.

"Ah, well, um, something like your huge cock feels so good inside me." I burry my face into his chest, feeling him shake from repressed laughter. "Don't go getting a bigger head, it was in the heat of the moment." I'm still blushing madly.

"I didn't realize my little Princess was so naughty." He bends his head down to brush his lips across my ear. "Makes me want to get you to speak other languages again." A shiver runs up my body, and I'm feeling an ache in my belly, added to the soreness from my virtue being given. Would I be wonton if I wanted to do that again? I'm sure he can smell where my thoughts have traveled, because he pulls me fully on him, pulling me up a little at the same time so we fit together perfectly again. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of his hot rod slipping between my folds to rub against me. "Go on Kagome, tell me again how I make you feel. I want everyone to know what I do to you." Placing my hands on his chest, I push myself up, moaning when his coarse hairs brush the hidden bundle of nerves. I close my eyes and keep rubbing, but it's not enough. I need him inside me. Before I can raise up more to take him in, he grips my hips, causing me to glance at his face. His cheeks are flushed as mine, but jagged stripes have started to show, and his eyes have a red ring around his golden coloring. Like the first time we met.

"Tell me, bitch." Even his voice has gained a more gravely tone. What's happening? I'm not afraid, but it's deferent. He allows the tip of his manhood to press into me, but quickly draws it back out. "I said tell me." Oh, sweet torture.

"_Stop torturing me and fuck me senseless_." I could've said anything and he probably wouldn't have known the difference, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. And it worked. Thrusting hard up, he impales me, and I scream from the fulfillment. Immediately I start rocking as his hips piston up. I can't keep my eyes from his, watching as they turn more red, feeling his nails lengthen on my hips, pricking me and giving me more pleasure. I'm already so close, and when one of his hands comes up to pinch a nipple, I fall off that cliff he made me run up. Just like before, I shout his name, causing him to growl in approval.

But, he's not done yet. I gasp as he roughly pulls me off his cock and flips us over, somehow placing me on my hands and knees. And, when he slides into me, it's slower, even more intimate. He wraps himself around me, gently placing my cheek on the soft grass and raising my hips up as far as they'll go. The angle feels amazing, and I feel something inside being brushed by him as he continues to slowly thrust into me. It's too slow for him, I can tell he's struggling, but it's building me back up, until he suddenly starts hammering into me, hardly allowing me to feel the absence of his manhood before he's brushing that spot again. I'm startled when I come again, not expecting it so soon. Dirt digs into my fingernails, my eyes squeezing shut and a few impassioned tears leaking out as I scream unintelligently. He soon follows, his hot seed shooting into me hard and fast, growling what could be my name. And then a shooting pain in the slope of my neck connecting to my shoulder. It only lasts for a few seconds before we both collapse into each other, not knowing where one begins and the other ends. And, really, it doesn't matter.

*/*

We dress quickly after finding a few wet leaves to clean ourselves off a little. Just as I am about to start walking back to my castle, Inuyasha grips my wrist and turns me back to him. He's smirking with male pride, and it takes everything in me to keep from blushing and thumping him.

"You still have a promise to make, Kagome." Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Well, I did forget, considering I had made one earlier. But, he's always made me promise him something before leaving, and I don't expect any different this time. I give a shy grin as I press myself into him, breathing lightly on his collarbone and looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"What would you wish of me, Inuyasha?" My sudden change has shocked him, and he gulps, but he's quick to come back. His eyes shift and he gives a growl before grinding himself into my lower belly.

"You have to promise me that the next time we meet, you let me do all the talking." Okay, seems like an easy enough request. He always seemed to enjoy me talking. Well, not exactly _enjoy_, but he's never come off as wanting his woman to be the quiet type. But, he has a reason, and I try not to get angered by it.

"I promise, Inuyasha." He gives me one last lingering kiss before watching me walk away. It takes everything I have not to run back into his arms and never look back. I've got it bad.

*/*

It's hard for me to find sleep when I finally sneak back into my room. Not only from the fact that it's almost dawn when I snuggle back into my covers, but also because they don't hold a candle to the feeling of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me and the warmth that I now crave. I can still smell him on my skin, feel him pressed against me, hear his voice whispering sweet and dirty things in my ears. My fears have come true: I am now a creature of passion. And I wish he would come back and get me again. Or lay with me until someone comes to wake me up.

It's one of the things I've been meaning to ask my new lover about. Obviously he has stealth and the means to come get me and bring me back, seeing as how he was in my room last night, but that was the only time. I'd also like to know how he did it, but I can guess by the open window and his acrobatic skills which entry he had taken.

"Kagome, dear, you have to get up." I know I must look atrocious. I barely slept any more than the couple of hours I got before our rendezvous. I can feel the bags under my eyes, and I can't stifle the unlady-like, tongue curling yawn that escapes. I grumble and pull myself up, waiting for Mother to tell me what she wants now. She's standing by my bed with an elated look on her face. "You have a visitor, and I will not take no for an answer this time." Oh, God. I can already tell where this is going. She always got this look when I had a new suitor at the front gates. Naraku must have paid a visit, since I don't have any more of those. I could curse. But, I trust Inuyasha, and I know he will get me out of this.

"Alright. Fine. I'm up." She leaves and sends a maid in to help me dress, and I almost forget the little pink marks on my neck that are so obviously a bite. I have to keep it hidden from the girl, whom I know would immediately spread the word. I don't know why, but for some reason I pick out one of my favorite dresses. Cream satin with small pearls around the lace bodice, and, fortunately, the collar covers up my mark while still allowing my jewel to show above my cleavage. I guess it's the feeling that this will probably be one of the last times that I will wear one of these dresses. I'm sure Inuyasha means for us to make a run for the hills since I refuse to let him turn human for this kingdom. The thought of him not being what he is makes my stomach churn.

When the young maid has finally deemed me 'perfect as usual', I stroll into the grand hall, trying to take as much time as possible before I have to meet my future ex-fiancé. I'll have to keep myself from shivering and letting my mouth run. It would do no good to have everyone mad at me.

It's not Naraku who has paid a visit. He's a Lord, by the looks of the red sash draped around his blue-silk waist and the shoulder armor, which seems vaguely familiar. I don't really think I'm comprehending what I'm seeing, though, and I try to blame it on the fact that he doesn't even look at me when I enter. _He's a Lord_. But I know that sword. The long silver hair. Gold eyes. And twitching dog ears. Inuyasha. But, the man standing before me is a _Lord_. And I know where I've seen armor like that before. Sesshomaru. Could they have a brother that looks exactly like my Inuyasha? By the looks on everyone's faces I look as confused as I feel, but, in the back of my mind, I remember my promise to my lover, and I keep my mouth shut.

"Kagome, do you have anything to say about the current situation?" It's my father's voice that draws my attention from this look-a-like. I think I shake my head. I don't even know what the current situation is, let alone if I have anything to say about it.

"King Higurashi, if I may?" A familiar shiver runs up my spine. That's my Inuyasha's voice. Only one person in this whole world could make me feel that way with just a sound. My focus is back on him, and I dazedly walk over to a chair at the long table to see what he has to say, along with the other three occupants of the room-him across from me, my mother to my left, and her to the right of my father as he sits at the head. I must say, he really knows how to command attention. I'm reminded of his claws nicking my flesh, his eyes flashing red. I have to clench my thighs, but I know the damage is done. The twitch of my hanyou's nose is evidence of that.

"I intend to marry your daughter, your Highness." Well, he's definitely to the point.

"I beg your pardon?" It's a shock to us all, Mother.

"I have already been made aware that Kagome has told you about our," he pauses to find the right word, "meetings." If you could call them that. "And I am well informed, so I know of the plans of engagement between your daughter and King Naraku of Osaka." King?

"You must not be well informed enough, Sir Inuyasha. _Prince_ Naraku and Kagome are already engaged. They will be wedded come the end of the next solstice." A smug smile tugs at my Father's mouth, and I want to kick him under the table. He's too far away.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you are the ones that are misinformed. Naraku has become King of Osaka, seeing as how he murdered his own father in order to gain the crown." He looks upon my father icily. "Surely you would not want your only daughter to be dragged into his affairs?" Bile rises in my throat, but I push it down. They almost married me to a monster. They still could if Inuyasha doesn't convince them.

"Why don't we finish this discussion at the dinner table?" Good idea, Mother. That way, when I feel like throwing up again because you want to bind me to a murderer, I can just show you how I feel about it.


End file.
